Final Resident Evil Fantasy Adventure
by Ly Gwf88
Summary: It's RE + FF7..although the RE crossover isn't until part two...but it'll be there! Promise!


GWING and LY

Author's Note: Hey guys! Gwing (gwf88) here! Um..I just wanted to say, this fic is supposedly funny..but the real good stuff prolly won't happen until the next part..but tell us what you think anyways! (Please no flames, just constructive criricism) It may not be real funny now, but it will be funnier in the upcoming parts.

  
GWING and LY: :::run out of the elevator and burst into Rufus' office:::  


RUFUS: :::wide-eyes:::  


GWING and LY: RUFUUUUUUS!!!!!!!!!  


RUFUS: What are you two doing here? I thought I got rid of you two  


LY: What do you mean, Rufy? We brought us here ourselves!!!  


RUFUS: O.I must've gotten you two mixed up with other authors....  


LY: :::dives at Rufus, tightly hugging him::: Other AUTHORS?!?!?!  


RUFUS: ::Eyes wide:: Aargh..suffo..cat...ing...

GWING: OMG! U kiled Rufus!  


RUFUS: I'm already dead, remember? I can't possibly die again....  
  
LY: :::hug even tighter:::  


RUFUS: can't....bre...breathe...  


GWING: You really shouldn't hug so hard, you know.  


RUFUS: I..ag...ree....

  
LY: FIRST, TELL US WHY YOU MEANT AS IN OTHER AUTHORS?!?!?!

GWING: U should prolly lighten up your hug of death first, Ly, so the poor guy can breathe  


LY: Ugh, fine!! :::let's go:::  


RUFUS: ::sighs in relief::  


LY: SO?!?!?!  


RUFUS: ::Glares:: Well, I AM the president of Shinra, surely you can understand  


LY: :::angered:::  


RUFUS: That I'm quite popular with the authors...  


LY: :::casts Fire3 on Rufus:::  


RUFUS: Can you blame me- ::get's toasted::  


GWING: ~sweatdrops~  


LY: YOU BIG JERK!!!!! :::casts Bolt3 on Rufus:::  


GWING: ::turns to Ly:: Did you expect him to be a sweetie?  


Ly: JERK!!!!  


RUFUS: ::get's electrified:: At..least..I can't..die  


LY: :::turns to GWing::: Well...not really...  


RUFUS:... again..erkk **::**falls to the ground**::**  


GWING: ::to Ly:: Okay, just checking  


RENO: :::walks in the office::: Yo, what's up with the light show?  


GWING: ~smirks~ Take a look  
  
LY: :::looks behind her::: RENO!!!!  


GWING: O_O;; Uh oh..  


GWING: Run for you LIFE RENO!! BEFORE YOU GET THE HUG OF DEATH!!!  


GWING: ::Get's hit in the head with a flying object which Ly threw:: ouchie  


LY: :::stays where she is standing::: SO, you want to get him or what? I have Rufus already.  


GWING: Nah..  


RENO: WHAT?! Whaddya mean you dun want me!?  


LY: :::holding her flying object::: You're not? :::blinks:::  


GWING: Nah..well, fine, but what should I do?  


RENO: :::grows pale:::  


GWING: ::Turns to Ly:: So? Any suggestions?  


RENO: erk...

LY: If you don't want him...should I get rid of him?  


GWING: Nah, he hasn't done anything to irritate us...yet..  


RENO: ::looks relieved::  


RUFUS: :::manages to stand up from behind the authors:::  


RENO: AAAAH! IT"S FRANKENSTEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
RENO: ::takes a closer look:: Oh wait...it's a burnt to a crisp frankenstein  


RUFUS: :::pulls out his shotgun at aims at Reno: Ah, shut up!!!  


RENO: oops  
RENO: Rufus, is that YOU?! What did they do to you!?  


RUFUS: :::clicks the safety off on his shotgun::: I'm warning you...  


GWING: That's what happens when you get on the bad side of Ly.  
  
**GWING**:brb  
**LyHua606**:okay  
ALL: :::wait around for GWing to return:::  
RUFUS: :::glaring, his shotgun still aimed at Reno:::  
RENO: :::panics:::  
RENO: :::looks uncomfortable:::  
LY: :::shakes head::: Ah well...  
ALL: :::wait around in uncomfortable silence:::  
**GWingF88**:hey

GWING: IIII'MM BACK!  


LY: Um, what about those two...?  


RUFUS: :::shotgun still aimed at Reno:::  


RENO: :::looks uncomfortable:::  


GWING: Huh? O..well, lemme see...if we leave them alone,  


RENO: Eh heh heh...  


GWING: Rufee'll prolly shoot poor lil Reno  


RUFUS: :::sighs and points his shotgun at GWing:::  


GWING: ::gives him a death glare and speaks in an ominous voice::  
GWING: Don't even think about it  


ALL: ????  


RUFUS: You're still in MY office... :::glaring:::  


GWING: ::back to herself:: Hehe, so anyways,  
GWING:: You're dead  
GWING: So it doesn't matter if we're in your office  


RENO: :::sneaking off:::  


LY: :::dives at Rufus, causing him to drop his shotgun:::  


RUFUS: Ack!!!  


GWING: Heeeeeey! ::jumps at Reno:: Not so fast!  


RENO: Aack!!!!  


LY: :::squeezing Rufus again:::  


RUFUS: Get..offf ...me!!  
RUFUS: :::choking:::  


RENO: Boss!  


GWING: ~sweatdrops~ Poor Rufus. o well, he can't die again...can he? O_O  


LY: :::squeezes tighter, a happy smile on her face:::  


RUFUS: Eh GADS!! :::choke::: Lemme...go... ::::choke:::  


GWING: O_O;; Hey, leggo of him..I'm pretty sure if you keep doing that, he'll REALLLLY die  


RENO: ::looks at Gwing:: Really?  


GWING: Welll, with the way Ly's "hugging" him...

**LyHua606**:Ack!!! brb, okay?

**GWingF88**: k  
ALL: ::waiting in uncomfortable silence, once again::  


RENO: Say, do you know how many times we're gonna have these uncomfortable silences?

GWING: Nope.  


RENO: Well, do you know how long this wait is gonna be? Cuz I gotta go...  


GWING: Huh? Go where?

RENO: I gotta go...you know..  


GWING: ~looks confused~ Eh?  


RUFUS: ::smirks in amusement::  


RENO: Oh PLEASE! Just Lemme gooooo!  


GWING: Not until Ly comes back  


RENO: ::whimpers::  


gwing: ::to Rufus:: do you know what he's talking about?  


Rufus: ::innocently:: Not a clue  


Reno: ::glares at Rufus::  


LY: :::jumps in. landing on Rufus:::  


RUFUS: AAAAGH!  


LY: Hi~ya!!!  


GWING: Hey ^_^;;  


RENO: Great, she's back. Lemme goooooo!  


LY: Okay, go ahead Reno. ^_^  


RENO: THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!  
RENO: ::runs off like Sonic the Hedgehog::  


LY: ::laughing in amusement:::  


RUFUS: ::Smirks::  


GWING: Where's he going? ::Stil confoosed::  


LY: :::looks down at Rufus::: Hey Rufy-poo! How's it down there?  


RUFUS: ::glares::  


LY: :::sets a foot on his blond head:::  


RUFUS: Ooof! HEy! Attempts to cast a ICE 3, but his mouth is muffled byt the floor  


LY: :::laughing insanely:::  


GWING: ::sweatdrops::  
GWING: Poor Rufus  


LY: Anyways... :::foot still on Rufus' head::: What now?  


GWING: ::shrugs:: I dunno...who else shall we harass?  


**GWingF88**:brb  
**LyHua606**:okay  
  
LY: :::thinks::: Hmm... :::tapping the foot that is holding Rufus' head down:::  


RUFUS: :::tries to say something, only to have muffled by the floor:::  


LY: Reno!! Hurry up already!!!  
RENO: :::walks in the office, looking relieved:::  
RENO: I feel better now... ^_^  
RENO: :::notices Rufus on the floor, Ly standing on top of him:::  
RENO: :::smirks:::  


LY: :::smirks:::  


RUFUS: :::obviously irritated, mutters through the floor:::  


RENO: :::swings his electric nightstick around his finger, whistling:::  
ALL: :::wait for GWing to return:::  


LY: :::looks worried by Reno swinging his nightstick:::  
LY: Uh...Reno...?  


RENO: :::looks to Ly::: Yeah? :::suddenly lets the nightstick fly and smacking Rufus on the head:::  


RUFUS: Owwfff!!!  


RENO: :::sheepish grin::: Uh, sorry boss...  


LY: :::shakes head::: Ah well...  


RENO: :::picks up his nightstick and latches it back over his hip:::  
RENO: Where the heck is GWing?!?!  


LY: I was wondering the same thing... :::shrugs:::  
LY: :::tired of standing, plops down to sit on Rufus:::  


RUFUS: Ooommmffff!!!  
RUFUS: Ow, that hurted!! get off!!!  


Ly: Not yet, Rufy! :::grinning:::  


Reno: :::smirking:::  


Ly: :::plops a leg on top of Rufus' head:::  


RUFUS: Ooommmfff!!!  


LY and RENO: :::grinning like idiots:::  


GWING: ::jumps back in:: Sorry for the wait!  
GWING:: ::looks at Rufus:: Aaah, poooor Rufus! honestly, U two should be nicer to him!!1  


All (execpt Rufus): Hey!!  


LY: Aw, i was just having some fun!!  


RENO: :::snickering:::  


GWING: ::shakes her head:: Oy...  


RUFUS: :::muttering curses and threats, although his face on the floor:::  


GWING: ::raising an eyebrow:: he's uh..very expressive isn't he?  


LY: :::sighs::: Okay, I'll give the prez some slack!! :::get off of Rufus:::  


RENO: :::to GWing::: I guess so...  


RUFUS: ::stands up, brushing off himself::  
RUFUS: ::looks at the back of his suit: there are four shoe prints on it::  
D*mmit, this was my best suit too!  
  
Ly: Aww... :::gives Rufus a hug:::  


Gwing: ::to Reno:: Wow, she's not choking him

Reno: I know. It's a miracle..  


Ly: :::smiling happily:::  


Rufus: er...::the prez doesn't know what to make of this::  


Gwing: This is a Kodak moment! :takes out a camera::  


Gwing: ::and takes a picture::

Rufus: WHAT?!?!?!  
Rufus: THAT IS NOT FAIR!!!  


gwing: MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm gonna post this piccie on da internet!! Lalalalalalala...heheheheeeheee  


Ly: :::smiling happily::  


Reno: ::laughs::  


Rufus: NNOOOOOOOOO!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO MY REPUTATION?!?!?  


gwing: ::giggling madly:: Yes! That's why I'm gonna do it!  
  
Ly: :::snuggles Rufus happily:::

The End (for now)  



End file.
